Happily Ever After 2
by phantomgirl259
Summary: (Sequel To Happily Ever After) After returning from their honeymoon, Raphael and Leonardo learn that Leo's family have heard that he has married and wish to invite the happy couple to their home for a party to celebrate. In Japan. The catch is: Leo's family are unaware he married the most dangerous and feared mutant in all of America...
1. The News

**Chapter 1: The News**

Somewhere deep in the forest of Japan stood a beautiful and mighty Japanese Castle on a lone island in the middle of a blue lake. In this might castle lived the leader of a mighty clan with his two daughters.

One was 17 and one was 16.

As the clan leader sat in his throne staring into space thinking about something a young ninja came running in and bowed before his leader. "What news do you bring me today?" The leader asked in a strong, yet kind, voice.

"Master, we have gone two weeks with a single crime in our land and today marks the 200th anniversary of the end of our war with the Foot Clan." The ninja explained.

The clan leader hummed in acknowledgement before the ninja continued. "And what of my son?" The strong voice asked sadly. "My master, you will not believe your ears but we have just received word that he is on his honeymoon."

The leader made a sound like he was choking on something.

"Honeymoon?! With who?!"...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**_


	2. The Invitation

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

Raphael thought he was the happiest mutant turtle on Earth. He and Leonardo had spent three months away on their honeymoon on an island in Hawaii and they had, had a blast.

They went swimming, surfing, sight seeing and a dozen other things as well.

The last night of their honey moon Raph had a special surprise for his mate. "Raph, where are we going?" Leo laughed as Raph led him through the jungle near their hotel, completely blindfolded.

"Just a little longer babe." Raph soothed as he held Leo's hand tightly.

After a few more minuets of slowly walking Raph suddenly stopped. "We're here babe." He said and took off Leo's blindfold. When Leo's eyes adjusted he saw a pick-nick table with a small but bright candle on it and some delicious food.

"Raph this is amazing."

Leo gasped when his mate suddenly picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the table. "Do ya like it?" Raph whispered in a loving voice. "I love it." Leo replied and gave Raph a passionate kiss.

After eating the delicious food that Raph had made he and Leo was now cuddling together, staring at the sea.

"Babe, I've got another present for ya." Raph said and gave Leo a small black box. Leo opened it and saw a silver heart shaped locket in side. On the front of the locket was a small blue diamond and on the back were some words that said 'To The One I Love'.

Leo opened the locket and in it was a picture of him and Raph on their wedding day.

"Oh Raphie, this is the best gift anyone has given me." Leo smiled as tears gathered in his eyes and he hugged his mate. "I also got this for myself." Raph added and showed Leo a similar heart shaped locket.

In Raphael's locket was golden and it had a small red ruby on the front and no words on the back, inside was the very same picture of him and Leonardo on their wedding day.

Leo smiled at his mate and the two shared a deep kiss before heading back to their hotel to pack their things...

* * *

The flight back to New York was pretty uneventful. On the plane Raph kept talking to Leo about moving from the sewers and moving into the old farmhouse that was once owned by Raph's grandmother before she died.

Leo thought it would be better to move after they got settled being married first.

When they got back they were shocked to find the lair door open. "Stay behind me." Raph said as he walked ahead and pulled out his sais, Leo just rolled his eyes at his mate pulled out his katana blades.

When they walked inside the lair instead of seeing some stranger taking all their stuff they saw Michelangelo passed out on the coach, covered in empty pizza boxes.

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted so loud that it woke Mikey up and he fell off the coach. "Oh hey there Raph, how was the honeymoon?" Mikey asked as he stood up and stretched.

Before Raph could explode at Mikey Leo stepped in.

"Hey Mikey, we didn't expect to see you here." Leo admitted with a friendly smile. "I thought that while you dudes were away I'd look after your love nest until you got back." Mikey explained with a child-like smile.

"Ya mean like sorting the mail or watering tha plants?" Raph glared and pointed to the pile if letters and the dying plants.

"Well...I...uh...Hey! Why don't you dudes tell me about your honeymoon!" Mikey suggested nervously. "And why don't ya get lost?" Raph snarled and pointed towards the door.

Leo was about to scowled Raph but Mikey spoke up.

"Alright." He sighed and walked out the lair. "Raph you shouldn't be so mean!" Leo glared. "Don't worry babe, he'll get over it. Now where were we?" Raph asked playfully before grabbing hold of Leo and leaned down to kiss him.

Suddenly he saw Mikey standing right in front of them.

"MIKEY?!" Raph was so angry and surprised that he accidentally dropped Leo. "Relax dude, I almost forgot to give you guys this." Mikey said and passed Raph a white envelope with red linings and a gold wax seal.

When Raph opened the letter and saw something written to gold ink.

 _ **Dearest Leonardo**_

 _ **Please join us at a wondrous ball in honour of your marriage in Japan. We can not wait to meet your mate.**_

 _ **Love your father, the leader of the Hamato Clan. Hamato Yoshi and two sisters April & Miwa.**_

"Japan?!"

"My family?!"

"A ball?!"

After a few moments Raph finally spoke. "We ain't going." He said. "What? Why not?" Leo asked. "Let's see: it's all the way in Japan, it means ya family and we just got back!" Raph exclaimed.

He didn't really mind that they just got back or the fact it was all the way in Japan he just didn't think Leo's dad would like him.

"Relax Raph, my dad will love meeting you." Leo reassured, sensing his mate's uneasiness. Raph looked at his mate and sighed, he knew Leo really wanted to see his family again and it would be wrong of him to deny Leo that.

"Ok, but on the way there you have to tell everything about your old man so I don't make a fool of myself."...


	3. Family Facts

**Chapter 3: Family Facts**

Raph groaned as the plane took off from New York to Japan, he was sat next to Leo and Mikey was sat behind them. Mikey simply refused to stay behind this time and Leo wanted Mikey to come to Japan as well.

So Raph agreed that the younger turtle could come as long as he didn't mess up.

As the day soon faded into night while the plane flew on Raph decided it would be the best time to ask Leo about his family. "So Leo, what's your family like?" He asked and Leo smiled at him.

"My father Hamato Yoshi, though everyone but me and my sisters call him Master Splinter, he is a wise sensei, protective parent, loving father and stern disciplinarian. He's very traditional and a bit strict when it comes to tradition, but he loves me and my sisters. He's also mutant rat." Leo explained.

"Ok, and what about your sisters?" Raph asked, feeling nervous about Splinter and really wanting to change the subject.

"My twin sister is called Miwa, but she always wants to be called Karai so only my father calls her Miwa. Karai is a rebellious teenager. She always seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble. She can be serious when needed to be though. She's also mutant snake that can change into a human but she still has her green snake eyes and fangs."

Raph nodded at this information, feeling he might get on with Leo's twin sister.

"Then there's mine and Karai's younger sister, April. She can be stubborn at times such experienced like me or Karai. She can be a little bit judgemental but once she's got to know someone she's like a sister to them. She is Human." Leo smiled.

Raph gulped when he heard that Leo's younger sister was judgemental.

"Y-Ya said that your younger sister April is a Human yet ya self, Karai and your father are mutants. Why is that babe?" Raph asked and Leo sighed sadly.

"800 years ago an old beggar man from another ninja clan, the Foot Clan, came into our land and asked my ancestor for money but my ancestor refused. In fury the old man placed a curse on my ancestor and his entire blood line. The curse turned him into a mutant and from then on the first born child of the Hamato Clan was born a mutant. A war soon broke out between the Hamato and Foot Clan. 300 hundreds ago the leader of the Hamato Clan made a deal with the leader of Foot Clan and the war ended, but no one knows how to remove the curse." Leo admitted sadly and sighed.

Raph decided to leave it at that and tried to get some sleep, they still had a long flight a head of them...


	4. Dinner with the In-Laws

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the In-Laws**

By the time morning came the plane had finally landed and Raphael, Leonardo and Mikey loaded their bags in the back of a limo Leo's father had sent for them outside the airport.

"We here!" Leo exclaimed happily and pointed towards the giant Japanese castle in the distance.

"This place is awesome!" Mikey grinned as one of the ninjas escorted them towards to throne room. When they arrived at the throne room Raphael saw a humanoid rat with black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail, a pink nose and he wore a red kimoto and he was the tallest person in the room.

On the rat's right side was a 17 year old girl that was quite slender and she had short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back and she wore bright red eye-liner over the tips of her eyebrows.

She wore a distinctive black and silver armoured ninja outfit.

She had jade green snake eyes and Raph could just see the tips of her fangs pointing of her mouth. This was Leo's twin sister Karai. And on the rat's left was a 16 year old girl a teenage girl with red hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes.

She wore a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she had blue jeans-shorts with black leggings under them and black boots.

This was Leonardo's younger sister April. "LEO YOUR BACK!" The girls squealed and embraced their brother in a loving hug. "My son." Splinter smiled and to gave his son a hug.

"Father, April, Karai I would like you to meet my mate, Raphael."

Leo's family were surprised to hear this. Yes they had heard of Raphael and how dangerous he was. "Um...hi Raphael." April said nervously. "Hey, ya can call me Raph, ya must Leo's younger sister April right?" Raph asked in a friendly tone.

"Raphael, I hope you and your friend don't mind two of my ninjas showing you to your rooms while me, my son and my daughters catch up." Splinter said.

"Ok sir." Raph gulped. As one ninja led Mikey to his room and another led Raph to his and Leo's all Raph could think about how he could get Leo's family to like him...

* * *

"Hey Raphie, are you OK?" Leo asked when he walked into their room.

It had a harmonia super king size, a Zen bamboo coffee table with two stools, a display cabinet full of ninja weapons, a few meditation mats lying around and a small desk with a book and some pens on it.

"Whoa, it's like I never left." Leo smiled as he looked around the room.

"This was your room?" Raph asked in realisation. "Yep, my Dad must have made sure everything was like I left. It's better then being back in the tower." Leo sighed sadly.

Raph growled but thankfully Leo didn't hear him.

He was furious that Leo's father had locked him in that horrid tower. "We better get going, Dad has invited us both and Mikey to dinner tonight." Leo smiled...

* * *

Raph shifted nervously in his chair, they all were sitting at a long dining room tables with him at one end and Splinter was on the other end. On Splinter's right as Karai and on his left was Mikey.

One Raph's right was Leo and on his left was April.

Raph looked at the 10 different Japanese food in front of him, not knowing what to eat. The ten foods Raph and Mikey had never even seen before were sushi, ramen, unagi, tempura, kaiseki, soba, shabu-shabu, okonomiyaki, tonkatsu and yakitori.

Raph saw that everyone, even Mikey, were eating with chop-sticks but Raph had no clue how to use them.

"So Raphael, where do you live?" Splinter asked in a tone that made Raph even more nervous then he already was. "Um, well I live in tha sewers of New York." Raph said. "The sewers." Splinter said with a slightly disgusted look that Raph almost missed.

"Raph and I have been talking about moving up to Raph's grandmother's farmhouse up state." Leo smiled.

"That would be a nice place to raise the kids." April smiled. Raph and Splinter almost choked on their food when they heard April say that, Leo sent a glare at his younger sister and Karai smirked with April.

"I-It's a little e-early to be thinking about that don't ya think?" Raph stuttered.

"It better not be to soon, right Leo?" Karai smirked at Leo, who shot his twin sister a glare as if he was telling her to shut up. "I think it is too early to be thinking about, I just started eating." Splinter mumbled in disgust.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Raph growled, his was temper beginning to show.

He had done his best to keep calm but he hated beginning judge. "Dad, it's alright." Leo said calmly, recognising the look in Raph's emerald eyes. Splinter glared at his only son, he had no idea why Leonardo was defending this...monster.

"Well for someone of his...type yes it is fine." Splinter said to his son.

"My type!" Raph exclaimed angrily. "Uh...I gotta use the little turtle's room." Mikey said nervously and turned to leave when the kitchen door burst open. "Time for dessert." The chef smiled.

"Never mind!" Mikey grinned and sat back down.

The desserts were dango, kasutera, sweet mochi and purin pudding. "This looks awesome!" Mikey exclaimed and went to take a bite out of a kasutera. Splinter turned his attention back to his son's mate.

"So I assume the children will be living-"

"With me and Leo back in America? Yes." Raph snarled. "There's nothing wrong with that, right father?" Karai asked. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with that, as long as you lose your temper and snapped at the young ones." Splinter hissed.

"Dad!" Leo snapped to his father.

"Oh no, I'd prefer tha ones locked away in towers!" Raph shouted as his anger rose. "Raph please." Leo pleaded to his mate. "I only did that to him because I loved him." Splinter shouted.

"What, ya couldn't decided between high school or alligator guarded castle?!"

Suddenly Leo shot up from his chair and looked back and forth between his father and his mate, he was very disappointed with their behaviour and stormed out the dinning room and headed outside for some air...


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

"That had to best dinner party I've ever been to." Mikey said sarcastically as he sat in Leo and Raph's room waiting for the blue masked turtle to return from his little walk in the palace garden.

"Hey! He's the one that started it!" Raph snarled as he paced around the room.

"You could have at least tried to calm down." Mikey said in serious voice that surprised Raph. He was so used to Mikey's immature, child'like behaviour that he hadn't expected this side of Mikey to show.

"I'm going to my room." Mikey added and stormed out the room, leaving Raph to his thoughts...

* * *

Splinter growled for the hundredth time since his son and Raphael left the dining room.

"Does Leonardo honestly think I will giving Raphael my blessing are that performance?! How do I know he won't harm my son?!" The ninja master glared as he paced around the room.

His daughters watched him from their seats.

"Dad, you weren't exactly nice to Raph." Karai pointed out with a smirk, that dinner had been the most entertaining one she had been to in years. "Miwa, it is my job as your father to keep you, Leonardo and April safe from all dangers and Raphael is no exception, even if he is Leonardo's mate."

April sighed and stood up to leave.

"Dad you know how much this means to Leo, try doing some bonding with Raph like going hunting in the woods or fishing or something!" The red head exclaimed before heading for bed.

"Yeah Dad, Leo really wants you to like Raph. I don't want to lose my brother again." Karai added but before she left she chuckled.

"After all, it's not like you could just get rid of him." And with that she left. Splinter thought about what both his daughters had said and smiled, they both just gave him an idea...

* * *

Splinter waited patiently in the bar for someone to help him. Normally he wouldn't come to these kind of places but he need some to get the job done, who Leonardo would never suspected Splinter associating with.

"Ya looking for something old man?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, I need to have someone 'taken care of'." Splinter said. "'Kay, who's tha guy?" The bartender asked as he polished a knife. "He is a mutant ninja turtle from New York City, his name is Raphael." The old rat whispered.

Everyone suddenly frozen and the bartender jumped back as if he had been electrocuted.

"Listen buddy, there's only to guys I know who can handle a job like that and they hate being bothered." He said. "Where can I find them?" Splinter asked and the bartender gave him the address...

* * *

When Splinter arrived at the address the bartender had given him he looked around. He was at some run down house that looked like it would shatter at the slightest touch.

Splinter walked inside and to people sat on the sofa, waiting for him.

"What do ya want old rat?" The skinnier of the two asked. "I need you to eliminate Raphael." Splinter replied, showing no fear to these two strangers. "And what do we get in exchange?" The other one asked.

Splinter rolled his eyes and tossed a satchel full of gold coins and dazzling gems at them.

The two strangers looked at the satchel then at each other before turning back to the ninja master. "It's a deal old man, now tells us were we can find this Raphael."...

* * *

 **AN: OK, here's a list on who the two assassins might be:**

 **1) Donatello**

 **2) Tigerclaw**

 **3) Rahzar**

 **4) Fishface**

 **5) Bebop**

 **6) Rocksteady**

 **7) Casey Jones**


	6. Assassins For Hire

**Chapter 6: Assassins For Hire**

Raph couldn't sleep. Leo had gotten back an hour ago and the two had climbed into bed, soon Leo was out like a light. Raph sighed and climbed out bed quietly so he didn't wake his mate.

Raph looked at the small black notebook and picked it up.

Raphael knew that he shouldn't be looking at Leonardo's things without his permission but he couldn't stop himself. When he opened the book Raph saw that it was Leo's journal.

When he opened he noticed that there were only two entries.

 _ **17/08/2011**_

 _ **Today my little sister April gave my this journal for my 12th birthday. I wanted to go to my friend's sleepover tonight but Father says I can't go, he never lets me leave the palace grounds.**_

 _ **He keeps saying it's not safe for me to leave but April and Karai can.**_

 _ **It just doesn't seem fair.**_ _ **Well, gotta go. I need to make sure Karai isn't causing the servants any trouble.**_

Raph shook his head as he read the first entry, it didn't seem fair that Karai and April could go and leave the palace grounds. Raph turned the page to see the last journal entry.

 _ **25/09/2011**_

 _ **Today something really weird happened. One of the ninjas came into the throne room when my and my sisters were playing and handed Father a letter with the Foot Clan symbol on it.**_

 _ **When Father read it he seemed to panic and told me to go to my room pack my bags.**_

 _ **He came in my room an hour later and said I was going away for a while.**_ _ **He said it was a place far away with a giant mutant alligator there to protect me from danger.**_

 _ **Karai says that when I'm older someone will come and bring me back to my family and we can be happy again.**_

A sudden loud knocking on Leonardo's bedroom door shocked Raphael out of his thoughts, he quickly over looked at Leo to see him stir a little but otherwise stayed sound asleep.

When Raph opened the door he saw Splinter standing in the hallway.

"Hello sir." Raph mumbled and looked at the floor, ashamed of the way he acted at dinner. "Good evening Raphael, I know this may come as a shock but I was wondering if you would like to join me for a hunting trip tomorrow?" The ninja master offered with a soft voice.

Raph looked at the mutant rat in shock.

He had been expecting Leo's father to throw him out, not taking him out hunting. "The truth is I feel terrible for the way I treated you early and I wish for us to forgive and forget. I know it would mean the world to Leonardo."

Raph sighed and looked back at his mate sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He to wanted to make Leo happy and he would do anything for the one he loved. "Sure, so what time should we meet?" Raph asked with a smile. "All you have to do is how up at this spot and I'll be there with the hunting equipment." Splinter assured and gave Raph a map.

"Ok see there." Raph smiled and closed the bedroom door to try and get some sleep...

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come dude." Mikey grinned as he and Raph walked through the woods trying to find Master Splinter. "No problem." Raph grumbled as he looked at the map.

Either the map was outdated or fake.

"I think we're lost." The red masked turtle admitted. "No we're not, look there's the stream and on the map it says-"

"We've passed that stream three times already!" Raph shouted angrily. "If all your gonna do is shout then I'm going back to the palace!" Mikey huffed and stood still, refusing to go any further.

Raph sighed and turned to his best friend.

"I'm sorry Mikey, it's just that I really wanna patch things up with Leo's old man." Raph sighed. Mikey smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his best friends emerald green shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, everything will be fine." Raph smiled and the two mutant turtles continued on their way, unaware they were being watched...

* * *

After walking around the woods aimlessly for another 30 minuets Raph was thinking it was time to get back.

Suddenly both Raph and Mikey frozen and pulled out their weapons. They both could feel a presence they weren't familiar with near them. "Show ya selves!" Raph growled. Suddenly two figures jumped down from the trees and turned to face the two mutants.

One was a teenage boy with a slender build, long black hair, brown eyes and three missing upper front teeth. He wore a hockey mask, body padding everywhere and carried him hockey sticks, baseball sticks, lacrosse sticks and other sport gear and is shoes could change between sneakers and roller skates.

The other was a mutated turtle with olive green skin, this one had a gap in between his teeth, wore a purple mask, carried a bo staff and he was tall and thin with brown eyes.

"Who the hell are ya two knuckle heads?!" Raph snarled as he and Mikey got into a fighting stance.

"The names Casey Jones and the jerk over there's called Donnie." The human smirked and pulled out one of his hockey sticks. "Hey!" The one called Donnie snapped to his human companion.

"GOONGALA!" Casey suddenly shouted and leapt into battle.

Both battled it out with Raph vs. Casey and Mikey vs. Donnie but when one side thought they had the upper hand the other side got the better of them. Raph suddenly had an idea.

He suddenly leapt out of Casey's way when the human went to attack him and he accidentally ran smack into Donnie, they both rolled down the hill until they came to a stop.

Both of them unconscious...

* * *

When Casey and Donnie finally woke up the saw that they were tied to a tree without their weapons. "Alright, time for some answers." Raphael snarled when he noticed they were awake.

"Tell us why ya attacked us!" He ordered.

"Never!" Donnie spat and tried to get himself free. Suddenly a small rat scurried passed them and Casey screamed like a little girl. Raph smirked and threw his sai at the rat, missing it by an inch.

Before the rodent could run away Raph grabbed it by the tail and shoved it in Casey's face.

"Ya sure there's nothing ya want tell me?" He asked again. "Casey don't you dare!" Donnie warned but Casey could stop himself when he felt the rat's fur brush against his cheek.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! WE WERE HIRED BY THE LEADER OF THE HAMATO CLAN TO ELIMINATE YA AND HE GAVE US A TON OF CASH TO GET THE JOB DONE AND-"

"Whoa back up! Leo's father, Splinter paid you to do this?" Raph asked, letting the rat go. "Yeah he did." Donnie replied, feeling there was no point keeping secrets now that Casey had opened his big mouth.

"So much for forgiving and forgetting." Raph sighed sadly, realising Splinter had set him up.

"Listen Raph, you can't go back now." Donnie said suddenly. "Yeah, if ya do then tha rat guy will just keep hiring different assassins till ya dead." Casey agreed. Raph thought about this for a moment.

He loved Leo so much.

But the more he thought about it the he thought of how happier Leo would be if he had someone else that Splinter approved of, that way he wouldn't have to chose between his family and his mate.

"Alright." Raph sighed and used his sai to cut the rope that tied Casey and Donnie to the tree.

"Raph what are you doing?" Mikey asked nervously. "I'm doing what I should have done when I came to this country, leaving." The red masked turtle glared before turning to Donnie and Casey.

"Ya know any place where the rat won't find me?"

Casey smirked and led Raph and Mikey to his and Donnie's vehicle, the Shell Raiser. "Where we going?" Mikey asked as Casey drove them somewhere. "We're heading to the one place Splinter won't look for you. The Foot Clan's land."...

* * *

 _ **AN: Congrats to Insanity21 for guessing it right. It was Casey Jones and Donatello!**_


	7. Missing

**Chapter 7: Missing**

Leonardo was woken up that morning by something licking his nose. "Raph stop it, that tickles." He muttered with a light giggle, but when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Raph licking his nose.

It was April's mutant pet cat.

Her name was Ice Cream Kitty. "Raphie are you in here?" Leonardo called as he sat up but saw that his mate was no where in the room. Leo got up, took a shower and got his gear on.

He quickly headed out to look for his mate Raphael...

* * *

Splinter walked around the palace ballroom nervously. Raphael still had not returned yet, that meant either the assassins had managed to do their job or Raph was lost in the woods somewhere.

"Master Splinter."

The mutant rat flinched slightly but settled once he realized it was just two of his ninjas. "Speak." The ninja master commanded. "Our ninja have been working around the clock to make sure all the preparations for your son's wedding celebration tonight." One of the ninja said.

"If we keep up this pace then all will be ready by sunset." The other ninja finished.

"Very good, you are dismissed." With a bow the two ninjas took their leave. "You OK Dad?" Karai asked when she and April noticed their father's uneasiness. "I am well my daughters, there is no need to worry." Splinter reassured.

But he suddenly stiffened when he saw his son enter the ballroom.

Quickly the ninja master walked away. "Hey, have you guys seen Raphael?" Leonardo asked when he walked up to his sisters. "No idea, sorry bro." Karai replied. "Maybe Dad knows where he is." April suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Leo shrugged and walked after his father.

Splinter saw his son following him but before he could pick up his pace one of his ninja suddenly appeared in front of him and handed him a letter before bowing and walking away.

"Father."

Splinter turned around and saw his son looking at him worriedly. "What is the problem Leonardo?" Splinter asked in his usual calm voice. "Have you seen Raph, I haven't seen him since last night and I've looked everywhere, I'm really worried."

"What goes on with your _**mate**_ is none of my business."

Leo watched as his father walked away from him and sighed sadly. He turned to leave only to meet the smirking face of Karai. "Hey bro, me and April went and got you a little something." She smirked and tossed Leo a small paper bag.

Leo looked inside the bag and blushed.

"KARAI!" He exclaimed in embarrassment. Karai just smirked and walked away. Splinter sighed in relief when his son walked out the ballroom and the mutant rat went to read the letter he had been given.

However, his eyes widen when he read what it said.

"Not again."...

* * *

Michelangelo looked around rather nervously at all the thugs, thieves and other creeps walking around the place in the bar that Donatello and Casey Jones had took them to.

"Hey, why the long faces?" The bartender asked when he saw they sat at the counter.

"It was all just a some stupid mistake." Raph muttered as he clutched the bottle of vodka in his slightly trembling hand. "I never should have rescued him from that tower." The red masked turtle added before gulping down the rest of the bottle.

"I can't believe your gonna walk away from the best thing that ever happened to you." Mikey glared at his best friend.

"It's better this way Mikey, this means that Splinter won't be trying to kill if he thinks Raph's dead." Donnie explained. Mikey turned away angrily. "Mikey, it's for the best. Leo gets to be with somebody who can give him what he deserves and his father will approve of. Everyone's happy." Raph sighed.

"Except for ya." Casey pointed out.

"I don't get it Raph, I thought you loved Leo." Mikey said. "Yeah, that's why I gotta let him go." Raphael replied. "Um excuse me." Raph frozen. He looked further up the counter and saw someone waiting at the counter.

It was Master Splinter.

"Is he here?" The mutant rat asked the bartender. "He's in the back." The bartender replied and lend Splinter into the back room. Raphael frowned. What was a powerful ninja master like Hamato Yoshi doing in a dump like this?

Raph shot up from his seat and ran out the bar with Casey, Donnie and Mikey not far behind...


	8. The Potion and The Amulet

**Chapter 8: The Potion and The Amulet**

Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Casey sneaked around the back of the bar as quietly as they could but the window to the back room was just to high up for them to see through.

"What are we gonna do now dude?" Mikey asked.

"I got this." Donnie smiled and pulled a a cockroach with a tiny camera on it's back. Donnie then pulled out his laptop from out his bag. They watched as the roach climbed up to the window and spied on what Splinter was doing as Donnie and the others watched through the laptop's link...

* * *

Master Splinter took a deep breath to relax his nerves before walking into the back room of the bar. He saw to of the last people he'd ever want to see sitting on the bed in front of him.

The leader of the Foot Clan's son Kami and the leader of the Foot Clan himself, Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder.

The Shredder was slim but tall, muscular and toned with bigger and bulkier prongs on his shiny chrome-plated armour. He wore shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets, with his hand 'claws' merged with the arm gauntlets.

The Shredder had a horrid burn wound going down the right side and bottom of his face and his right eye was blood red with just a blue iris in the middle of it.

His son Kami was 18 years old with short black spiky hair, bright amber eyes and a black and red ninja suit. "What is it you want from me Oroku Saki?" Splinter asked, venom in his voice.

"You know why I'm here Yoshi, your son." The scarred man began before standing up and paced around the room.

"As you know the feud between the Hamato and Foot Clan was only resolved when our ancestors came to an agreement." Splinter nodded slowly.

"The agreement was that if the Hamato leader ever had twins then the heir to the Hamato title would have to marry the heir to the Foot Clan. The Foot Clan are well aware of several Hamato Clan leaders having twins but they always slain one of the children, but you didn't have the stomach to do that to your son so you hid him away when you learned that me and my son were coming to your home for a visit."

"But now Leonardo is all grown up and has returned, but then again he is married now to Raphael isn't he? That's why my top sorcerers have created two special items." The Shredder cackled and handed his son a glowing red amulet.

"What is that Shredder?" Splinter asked as Kami tied it around his neck.

"It's a powerful amulet, now whenever Leonardo sees you he shall see that accursed Raphael." The shredder explained. "Leonardo will always love Raphael Saki, you can't force someone to fall in love." Splinter tried to reason but Saki just laughed like a madman.

"I begged a differ rat, my sorcerers created this."

He pulled out a small crystal bottle with some kind of pink glowing liquid inside of it. "Have Leonardo drink this and he will fall desperately in love with the first person he kisses on the lips. Which will be Kami." Shredder threatened.

Splinter took the potion from the man and looked at it for a few long moments before glaring at Oroku Saki and Kami.

"No. I won't do it." He stated firmly. Shredder stood up and slowly walked over Hamato Yoshi, showing his hand claws to appear. "Oh yes you will, or do you want me to kill your son just like a killed your wife Tang Shen?"

Splinter felt small tears gather in his eyes at the memory of his deceased wife, but he refused to let them fall.

"No." He muttered. Suddenly small clang and a loud, terrified scream rang through the air...

* * *

"Oh shell." Mikey muttered when Donnie closed the link on his laptop. The orange masked turtle looked over to his best friend, Raphael looked about ready to snap something in half.

Raph suddenly kicked some metal barrels over and few rats scurried passed them.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Casey screamed and latched onto Donnie as if the rats were trying to kill him. Suddenly the window opened and Shredder, Kami and Splinter poked their heads out.

"RAPHAEL?! FOOT NINJA SEIZE THEM!" Shredder ordered.

A dozen or so Foot ninja appeared out of now where and began to chase after Raphael and his friends...

* * *

It took almost two hours, and the sun was beginning to set but Raphael, Casey Jones, Michelangelo and Donatello managed to lose the Foot ninja by hiding in an abandoned barn.

Only when they were certain that the ninja were gone did they come out.

In the distance Raph could see the Hamato Palace. "I gotta stop that kiss." He growled. "I thought you were gonna let him go?" Mikey asked. "I was but I can't let them do this ta Leo!" The red masked turtle exclaimed.

"I've been working on an invention that just might help us." Donnie smiled.

Raphael smiled, but he knew them had to hurry.

They had a party to crash...


	9. Deceived

**Chapter 9: Deceived**

It was quiet in Leo's room as the morning sun crept through the curtain. Leonardo yawned loudly as he woke up from a long nights sleep. He looked to the left side of the bed and saw that Raph was still missing.

Leo got up off the bed, stretch a little and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

He stopped and looked at his night stand. It was the paper bag with the thing in it that Karai had gotten him the other day. He looked at it for a few moments before grabbing it and walked into the bathroom.

A few minuets passed, suddenly Leo screamed...

* * *

Leonardo ran through the palace looking high and low for his mate or sisters or father. Suddenly he noticed a figure on the balcony, Leo walked a bit closer until he knew who it was.

"Raphael." He whispered before tackling his mate in a bone crushing hug.

What Leo didn't know was that the person he was hugging wasn't Raphael, it was Kami. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!" Leonardo cried as he hugged 'Raphael' tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm here now Leo."

The blue masked turtle pulled away and looked at his mate with a confused look. "What's wrong with your voice Raphie?" Kami remembered that his father had said that the amulet may have changed his appearance but his voice would remain the same.

"Uh... _ ***cough***_ I've got a really bad throat _***cough***_ ". Kami lied, just then Splinter, April, Karai and Saki appeared.

Oroku Saki had slipped a little something into Karai and April's drinks early that morning so they too saw Kami as Raph, but unlike the amulet, the effects were only temporary.

"Glad to see you came back Raph." Karai smirked.

"Yeah, Leo was worried sick." April agreed. "Father who is that?" Leo asked when he noticed Saki. "My children, this is Oroku Saki, the leader of the Foot Clan. He is here to enjoy the ball as well."

Saki bowed in respect to the three teenage and they returned the bow.

"Now that we've got the introduction out of the way, I think we should get some breakfast." Saki smiled and they all headed for the dinning room.

As they walked Leo couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with 'Raph'...


	10. Storming The Castle

**Chapter 10: Storming The Castle**

It was nightfall now and millions of people from all over Japan had come to the Hamato Palace in honour of Leonardo's marriage. Splinter sighed as he finished making the herbal tea for himself and his son.

After making sure no one was around he pulled out the love potion and poured every last drop of it into Leo's tea.

The tea bubbled for a bit and faint pink steam poured out of the cup before the liquid settled. Splinter looked and the tea in sadness before picking up the tray and heading over to Leo's room...

* * *

When the ninja master arrived in Leo's room he saw his only son sat by his window looking out of it. From Leo's window you could see the crowd of people gathered outside the palace.

"Here you go my son, to help settle your nerves for the ball."

Splinter then placed the tray with the two tea cups down on the windowsill. "I'm not going to the ball." Leo muttered, not looking at his father. Splinter's eyes widened when his said that.

"Why not my son? Everyone has come to congratulate you and Raphael."

"But Raph's acting totally different, I'm mean look at him!" Leo exclaimed and pointed to the crowd. Splinter looked down and saw Kami, pretending to be Raph, showing off for the crowd with some ninja moves.

"It's like I don't know him any more." Leo added with a sad sigh.

Master Splinter felt like someone had gotten a red hot knife and stabbed it into his already aching heart, he knew this was all his fault. He took hold of his son's green hand.

"Leonardo, people change for the ones they 'd be surprised to know how much I changed for your mother." The mutant rat explained.

"Besides, you might like this new Raphael." He added with a smile. "But it's the old one I fell in love with Father. I'd give anything to have him back." Leo sighed and looked back out the window.

Splinter looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

He suddenly noticed his son reaching for one of the tea cups. "Oh Leonardo that one is mine." He said quickly and grabbed one of the cups, making sure drank the right one.

Leo picked up his cup and took a sip.

He smiled at his father and Splinter felt another stab of guilt strike him...

* * *

Raphael grinned as he, Mikey, Casey and Donnie stomped towards the Hamato Palace gates in was Donatello called 'The Turtle Mech'. It was equipped with grappling hooks, a flame-thrower, radioactive bombs and an electro harpoon.

"Sweet bot D." Casey grinned.

Suddenly almost every ninja in the Hamato Clan came charging. "Let's see what this bad boy can do." Raph smirked and began firing the weapons. Soon most of the ninjas were defeated.

But a few gained the upper hand and tied the Turtle Mech up with chains.

"GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! YOU NEED TO STOP THAT KISS!" Casey exclaimed as he batted the ninjas away with his hockey bat. The others nodded and ran into the castle...

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting Leonardo and his new mate Raphael!" The announcer said through the speakers and everyone clapped as Leo and Raph walked down the stairs to the ball room.

Leo was wearing a navy blue yukata with a white silk ribbon around his waist and Kami was wearing a crimson red kimono.

"Raph what are you doing?" He asked when he saw Kami waving and showing off to the crowd. "I'm just playing the part Leonardo." He replied. "Is that glitter on your lips?" Leo asked as he stopped walking.

"Hm, cherry flavoured. Want a taste my little angel?" Kami asked with a playful smirk.

Kami wanted to kiss Leo as soon as possible so the potion could do it's work. Leo glared at his mate and yanked his arm from his grip. "What is with you?!" He growled and walked back up the stairs.

Kami looked over to his father for help.

Saki growled and nodded towards the band leader. The band leader nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to play this song for Leonardo Hamato and Raphael!"

A large spot fell onto Leo and Kami, Kami smiled when the crowd started chanting 'Dance!' and extended a hand towards Leo.

"Leonardo, will you honour me with a dance." He asked as the song 'Please Don't Stop The Music(Nightcore Version)' started to play. Leo looked at Kami then the crowd and the to his family before taking hold of Kami's hand.

Kami smirked and pulled Leo on to the dance floor.

"Since when do you dance?" Leo asked in surprise when Kami began dancing with him gracefully without so much as a single mistake. "Leonardo my dear, if it's one thing I know it's that love is full of surprises." Kami chuckled...

* * *

Raph ran as fast as his legs could carry him but he still couldn't find the ballroom. Soon they could hear music not far from where they were and knew that was where the ballroom was.

However, before they could get there more Hamato Ninjas showed up, blocking their way.

Raph felt something lift him up and he suddenly flung over the ninjas. He looked back and saw Donnie and Mikey battling the ninjas on their own. "GO RAPH!" Mikey cried.

"LEONARDO NEEDS YOU!" Donnie added.

Raph gave a quick nod and ran towards the ballroom...

* * *

All Leonardo Hamato could do was hold on and try not to fall as Oroku Kami twirled, flipped and dipped him as they danced. Soon the music and Kami leaned down to kiss Leo.

However, just before their lips touched a sai suddenly embedded itself into Kami's amulet.

Leo gasped and pulled away when he saw the Raphael in front of him begin to glitch until he turned into a person Leo hand never seen before. Everyone turned to the ballroom doors.

"Get your filthy hands off my mate!"...


	11. The Kiss

**Chapter 11: The Kiss**

Leonardo looked between the furious Raphael that had just come marching down the stairs and the imposter standing next to him. "Raph?" Leo looked back and forth between his mate and Kami.

"FOOT NINJA SEIZE HIM!" Saki shouted and soon the whole ballroom was flooded with Foot Ninja.

Raph growled and pulled out his sais. 12 Foot Ninja charged at the mutant turtle, but Raph dodged 4 of them and beat the other 8 up. Suddenly several of the ninjas that surround him where knocked away.

Raph looked and saw Casey, Donnie and Mikey aiding him.

As they fought on Leo tried to get his brain around what was going on. Before Raphael, Casey Jones, Michaelangelo or Donatello had chance to react Shredder suddenly attacked them.

However, even though Shredder was a incredible skilled ninja master he couldn't handle all four of them.

As they cornered him by the stairs of the ballroom Saki looked passed Raphael's shoulder to his son, who was still standing next to Leonardo. "HE'S ALREADY TAKEN THE POTION! KISS HIM NOW!"

Raph's eyes widened in fear and he quickly turned around but it was too late.

Kami nodded to his father before grabbing Leo's shoulders and kissing the mutant turtle hard on the lips. "NO!" Raph exclaimed and dropped to his knees in defeat. It was over.

Kami slowly pulled away with a smug smirk on his face.

Leo opened his blue eyes and smiled warmly at Kami. Raph saw this and felt hot tears gather in his emerald eyes. Leo placed his hands behind Kami's head, as if trying to pull him in for another kiss.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed in fury and he head butted Kami so hard he passed out.

"Wasn't expecting that." Karai commented as she, April and Splinter rushed to Leonardo. "HAMATO YOSHI!" Everyone turned and saw a furious Shredder. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIM THE POTION!"

Splinter smirked at the scarred man.

"Well, I guess I gave him the wrong tea." He replied smugly. Shredder growled as his anger began to boil to dangerous levels. "Raphie." Leo whimpered as he ran into his mate's waiting arms.

"Oh Leo, I thought I lost you." Raph whispered.

Shredder suddenly jumped up and pulled out a small rod. it was made of brown cherry wood and had a tiny silver dragon resting on the top. The dragon's eyes glowed a terrifying red and from the dragon's mouth there was blue mist pouring out.

He aimed the wand at Leo and Raph and fired two bolts of blue lighting at them.

Raphael quickly pushed Leonardo out the way but before one of the bolts of lighting could strike him Master Splinter suddenly jumped in front of him, shielding him from the blast.

The second blast missed Leo but it ended up bouncing off a mirror and hit Karai.

"FATHER! KARAI!" Leo cried as several Hamato Ninjas attempted to restrain Oroku Saki. However, the Shredder tossed them aside like rag-dolls and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

Disappearing from the ballroom.

When the smoke cleared from Karai and Master Splinter everyone, including Leo, Raph, Donnie, Casey, Mikey and April gasped. Splinter and Karai looked at a near by mirror and gasped as well.

Karai's eyes were now human with amber orbs and her snake fangs and forked tongue were gone.

Instead of seeing a giant brown mutant rat Hamato Yoshi saw a tall, lean and muscular man, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol on the back.

"W-We're human."

Karai traced her fingers over her face. Hamato Yoshi smiled at his oldest daughter and put a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yes Miwa, we are human." He smiled.

"But how is this possible?" Leo asked.

Donnie walked over to the now powerless wand and examined it. "It seems that the blast that was meant for Raph would revert him back to an ordinary turtle, but since the blast hit Splinter and Karai they were turned human."

Leo sighed happily.

His father's dream of being human again had finally come true. He was dragged out of his thoughts when Raph put his arm around Leo's waist. Leo looked up only to have Raph kiss him on the lips hard.

As they kissed Raph tightened his hold on his lover, refusing to let him go ever again...


	12. The Most Wonderful News

**Chapter 12: The Most Wonderful News**

It had been a week since the whole Shredder incident and things soon settled down. Yoshi and Karai had gotten used to being human. Casey and Donnie were constantly fighting for April's love.

Mikey had opened his own pizzeria.

Raph and Leo had agreed to stay in Japan with the Hamato's for a few more months...

* * *

Leo chuckled as Raph played with all the countless children around them. The Hamato family had gone down to the orphanage to help out and Raph and Leo were having a great time.

"That was fun." Raph panted as he took a seat with Leo, Karai and April and Yoshi.

"You were amazing with those children Raphie." Leo smiled. "I hope they all find good homes." The blue masked turtle added with a smile. "That goes for the homeless children." April pointed out.

"And the mutant children." Karai added.

"Same for tha human children." Raph grinned. While he stirred his tea Yoshi gave Leonardo a knowing smile. "And speaking of children..." Leo blushed before taking hold of his mate's hand and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Raphael. I've got the got the most wonderful news."...

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
